Fairy High: A Love Tail
by Scarlet.R.Heart
Summary: Lucy is a new student at Fairy High and since she was young she has dreamed of going to the school. Now that she is there she is learning that the school hold many secrets, that the other headmasters want to take. Fallow Lucy through her mishap adventures, meeting new people, gaining love interests, and overcoming the obstacles that threaten Fairy High's "peaceful" life style.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hello everyone, I'm Scarlet. , I also have two FictionPress account; ScarletRoseHeart, and Scarlet. . This is my first fan fiction and I decided to use Fairy Tail; I do not own Fairy Tail and all of the content, and originality belongs to Hiro Mashima; also any Rave references also belong to Mr. Hiro Mashima.

This fan fiction is the "real world, high school life" version of Fairy Tail, the characters have the same personalities, however, some aspects will be changed to fit the needs of the story telling.

At the beginning of each new chapter I will state some facts of each character. I will also indicate the different P.O.V of each character if it changes throughout the story. Please Enjoy (and ignore my play on words of Fairy…Tail)_ Fairy High: A love Tail_.

Name: Lucy Heartfilia

Age: 17

D.O.B: July 1, X767

Height: 5'4

Weight: 115 (103 in the manga and anime)

Eye color: Brown Hair

Color: Blonde

Blood Type: AB

School: Fairy High

Team: Team Natsu

Chapter 1: My Name is Lucy!

(P.O.V Lucy)

Dear Mom,

I found I really nice apartment not too far from everything, and the rent isn't too bad, but now I have to get a job to pay for it. Oh well, I'm really excited cause I start school tomorrow at Fairy High! Their clubs, teams, and festivals are famous all over the town, I'm really glad I got accepted to it, not to mention I can walk there easily! On another note I'm thinking of getting a dog, I'm not sure yet. Well I hope you are doing well, and I miss you. I'll write as soon as I can again.

Love,

Lucy

P.S Don't worry about me, I'm strong just like you.

I set down my pen and folded the paper carefully and placed it in the envelop, sealing the paper with red wax, and placing it in my desk drawer as I stretched. I have spent all day moving all of my stuff into my apartment and as I looked around the now finished room a smile played a crossed my features. "It's good to be home!" I exclaimed as I jumped onto my bed with a plop, my face full of soft pillow. "Ah, I'm so tired" I sighed, my eye lids becoming heavy as I laid on my comfortable bed, the warmth soothing my body. "I can't for school…"

Diiing, riiing, diing. I shot up from the sound of my alarm going off waking me from my slumber. "Oh no!" I exclaimed as I fell off my bed, '7:30?! School starts at 8!' I screamed in my head as I fell over myself, trying to get dressed into my uniform. "I'm ganna be late, ah, late, late, late" I repeated to myself as I quickly brushed my hair and tied part of it into a pony tail off to the side and on top of my head. "Okay keys, bag, ma-" I looked down at my watch and it read 7:45, "I'm ganna be late!" I screamed once more slamming the door behind me as I rushed out of my apartment.

My legs were moving so fast that I was afraid I was going to trip; but somehow they kept from getting tangled with one another. "I just have to turn this corner and-" _wam_; my thoughts were interrupted as I feel back onto the side walk with a hard thud. "Ow…" I sighed as I looked up to apologize to the person in front of me. "I'm sorr- ah!" standing in front of me was a man with a blue spiked mohawk and a lip piercing that was connected to one of his multiple ear piercings with a chain. 'He's wearing a school uniform, it doesn't look like Fairy High's though…' my mouth hung open in surprise as my thoughts ran around my head.

"Hey girly, watch where you're going" he snarled at me, his lip turning up as he cocked his head back.

"So-sorry" my voice meeped out of my throat as I stayed there sitting on the ground.

"Ooh, you're one of those Fairies huh… though you're kind of cute" he bent down and got close to my face and I could smell the cigarettes on his breath. Turning away, I stood up, not wanting to deal with this kind of guy and once again glancing at my watch.

'8:00…' my brain froze for a minute, "I'm late!" I screeched.

"If you want I can show you to Fairy High, my school is right next to it" his arm flung over my shoulders and it rested relaxed over them as he put some of his body weight on to me.

"Uh…" was all I could muster out before I heard another voice.

"Hey what are you doing?" I turned and standing there was a guy with pink, spikey hair; and dark, almost black eyes. He was about five foot nine; slightly tan skin, and even though he wore a uniform I could tell that he had a lean, muscular figure. He wore a white, short sleeved button up shirt that was half un-tucked from his dark, navy blue pants, he also carried a dark cream colored sweater; most likely because it was fall. As I glanced at him not only did I notice he was from the same school as me, I also noticed he was wearing a white scarf, that was patterned like a quilt, but instead of random patches, they were all white, giving it a since of being… scalely?

I just stared at him awe struck for a moment then his voice broke me from my train of thought, "I asked what you are doing, I need to get to school and you're in the way."

My heart quickened and my voice left my lips "I'm late for school!" as I turned to run away the blue haired guy grabbed my shirt collar and pulled me back.

"Non you're your business pinky" the blue guy stuck his tongue out at him and continued talking, "Me and this cutey were just going for a walk, right?"

I raised my arms and crossed them like an 'X' over my chest and stated firmly, "No".

"Hmmm…" the pink haired guy then got super close and stared at me for a moment and I could tell that my cheeks were getting red, "You smell weird…"

I was taken aback and all that came from my mouth was his words repeated, "Smell…?"

"You must be new to the school" he then flashed me a toothy grin and grabbed my hand pulling me away from the blue haired guy.

"H-hey what the hell are you doin-" next thing I knew there was a loud thud and the blue haired mohawk guy was K.O-ed on the ground.

"My name is Natsu Dragneel" the pick haired guy said as he stood next to me flashing the same toothy grin but his fist was in the air next to him. I realized he knocked out the other guy with one punch but a small smile still came across my lips and I answered him back.

"Lucy"

"Ah!" his sudden outburst startled me "We're late! Come on Luigi!" he grabbed my hand and pulled me behind him at lightning speed.

All I could yell was "Its Lucy!"

I looked up at the school sighing heavily through my panting, "Ah… finally made it, even though I'm still late" I spoke out loud.

I then realized that Natsu was still holding my hand but as I was about to say something he let go and said, "Alright Luigi this is where we part, I'm late for class!" running off leaving a trail of smoke behind.

"Its Lucy- oh never mind" I sighed again and walked through the doors, heading to the main office to get my class number. When I got to the office I noticed a girl around my age; she wore the same school uniform, had white hair with her bangs tied of the top of her head, leaving her bright blue eyes to be noticed easier. All I could think of is that I have seen her somewhere before.

"Ah, hello" she smiled at me cheerfully, which made me feel more relaxed.

"Hi, I'm here to get my class schedule, I'm the new student" it looked like her ears perked up as she stood up and walked over to me gracefully.

"You must be Lucy Heart-"

"Shh" I covered her mouth in a panic, cutting her off, but as I realized what I did I removed my hands from her mouth just as fast as I put them there.

She just giggled and then pointed to herself "I'm Mirajane Strauss, nice to meet you."

My mind did a back flip and a 180, "Ah!" I pointed at her, "Mirajane Strauss, you are Mirajane Strauss"

Blinking at me in confusion she answered to me slightly "Y-yes?"

I then got close to her and I felt like there were sparkles in my eyes "You're Mognolia Academy Weekly's number 1 model!" I squealed in excitement. She laughed some more and nodded slightly, making me realized how much I embarrassed myself "S-sorry, I just didn't realized you went to Fairy High…" this made her laugh more.

"Its fine, I get that a lot actually, with new students since Academy Weekly and I have an agreement not to publish where I go to school at, this way it doesn't bother anyone and I can actually do my work too!" she said confidently with a smile.

"I see" I smiled back, but then I realized what I came to the office for, "Oh yeah, my scedual" I sighed realizing I was more late now.

"Oh the headmaster should be in, let me see," Mirajane knocked on the door at the back of the main office's room, "Master are you in here?" I then heard a voice talking back to her as I watch Mira nod and say some other things. "He'll see you now" she turned happily a smile still stuck on her face, "I'm going to class now, have fun on your first day Lucy!" she waved by and was out the door before I could react.

Sighing once more I looked toward the headmasters door, 'Here I go' I thought as I gathered my courage. "Excuse me" I peered in the door and looked around the dim lit room, most of which got its light from a huge window on the wall opposite of the door I entered. In front of that window was a desk and a large chair facing toward the window.

"So your name is Lucy" my heart stopped as a large, powerful voice came from the turned chair.

Shaking I spoke in a meep "Y-yes…" The chair started to slowly turn and I could see a profile view of a giant's shadow, 'I'm ganna die, I'm ganna die' I cried in my head as I stood their shaking.

"Welcome to-" the voice was still loud and the chair was almost completely turned, however, the sun from the window still shadowed the figure.

'This is it!' I thought.

"Fairy High!" the voice was now more meek, and sounded more old, standing on the desk was a small, old man, with white air on either side of his head that pointed backwards behind his ears. My mouth hung open as I stared at the small man, not sure if I was relieved or disappointed at the anti-climatic situation. "I'm Headmaster Makarov, nice to meet you Lucy!" he said as he held his hand out to me, taking it I shook his hand slightly.

Still in shock "N-nice to meet you too."

He then turned around on the table and sat back down in his giant chair, "Please take a seat" I nodded to his offer and sat at one of the leather chairs in front of his desk. "I would like to ask you a question Lucy"

I stared at him confused, 'A question? For what?' I thought as I tried to think if I did anything besides be late.

He cleared his voice breaking my train of thought, "Do you know why you were accepted in to Fairy High?" he glanced at me and when he saw the confusion on my face he continued, "While your grade are top notch you also posses another quality"

I then asked, "Another quality?"

He slide off his chair and walked toward the window, his hands behind his back. "Yes, every student here posses a special quality, not all the students here got accepted because of grades or the like, they had something that the school felt would make Fairy High a better place, and in the future make Fiore better too. Most of the time the students here don't even know what their special trait is, however, by the time you are done with this year you will be one step closer to finding out." He turned and smiled at me, reassuring me that I picked a good school, I felt a magical sensation from his words, it felt like I could do anything in that moment. "Are you ready to start your high school life Lucy?"

I smiled and chimed "Yeah!" he handed me a paper with my schedule and my school information on it.

"Lucy we are not a perfect school, but I hope you come to love Fairy High" the headmaster spoke gently and I nodded happily and walked out the door.

I was walking down the hall, fallowing the school map that the headmaster was kind enough to give me when I heard loud noises coming from a class room, "Woah… what is going on in there" I looked at the door wide eyed when I noticed the room number, B3; I then glanced at my paper and it also read, B3. I stood there for a moment, then walked in a circle once, 'Well time to go in I guess' I mentally prepared myself as I opened the door slightly.

"Quiet down you brats!" the man; who I assume is the teacher; was yelling at the kids when he noticed me peeking in. "Oh, you must be the new student" he smiled at me and urged me to come all the way in. "Hey everyone listen up this is our new student!" it seemed at the words "new student" the class quiet down enough to pay attention. I could hear my heart in my ears as I felt everyone's eyes on me, but as I looked around the room I could see them all smiling waiting for me to speak.

"I'm Lucy, it's very nice to meet you all, and starting today I hope we can be friends" I smiled cheerfully at all of them and they all cheered back at me.

"Welcome to Fairy High Lucy!" I heard screamed around the room.

Then I noticed him, the spikey pink hair, and the scale scarf; "Natsu!" I pointed to the kid who was half asleep at his desk, my voice waking him up fully.

"Ah, Luigi!"

I paused for a moment and then shouted "My name is Lucy!"

To be continued…


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Hi everyone I just wanted to say thank you for favoriting, and fallowing my story, it makes me really happy! Also the first few chapters of this story are going to be introducing the characters, but I won't introduce them all at once. Also regarding my updating I will not promise anything because I don't know when I can update because of school, but I will try to update as much as I can! Thank you again!

Name: Natsu Dragneel

Age: 18 (Made up)

D.O.B: August 15, X766 (Made up)

Height: 5'9

Weight: 145 lbs (Made up)

Eye color: Onyx/Black

Hair Color: Pink

Blood Type: O

School: Fairy High

Team: Team Natsu

Chapter 2: Her name is Lucy

(P.O.V Lucy)

I was so mad; I've told him my name at least five times by now, who knew anyone could be this dense.

He started laughing and threw his hands behind his head "Haha, Sorry, sorry, I'll try to remember it" he grinned, making me only able to pout slightly toward him.

"So you already meet Natsu huh?" I turned toward the voice to see a girl with brown hair and eyes starring at me with a grin. She held out her hand "Name's Cana" she said happily.

"Lucy!" I replied and took her hand, just then she pulled me close and I felt the wind of someone running past me. Through the shock I realized Cana pulled me out of the way.

"Hey Flame brain! What the hell did you do to my notebook" a guy with slightly spiked, jet black hair was face to face with Natsu rolling his lip up as the two argued.

"What makes you think I did anything to your note book, eh?!" Natsu replied just as furious as he copied the black haired guy's movements. Cana just started laughing, leaving me more confused on why the two of them were fighting, were they friends, or what?

"That's Gray Fullbuster, Natsu and him are always like this, it's one thing after the other but they are still close" she laughed more as I looked at the two arguing then Gray pulled out a singed notebook.

"This is proof right here that you're the one who messed with my stuff! Stupid, pyro!"

Natsu then got more in his face, "Eh? Just cause I'm good with fire and play with it from time to time doesn't mean I torched your stupid notebook, squinty eyes!" As I watch the two fight more, the more I realized Cana was right they do have a good relationship…sort of, but they need to stop fighting.

"Hey quiet down! We need to get class started again!" the teacher Macao Conbolt shouted once more, making the rest of the class laugh at their antics. A small smile, turned into a small giggle as I watched the classroom unfold so friendly with one another, but I decided to help the teacher out.

"Come on guys, don't fight" I said both of my hands up as I walked closer to them.

"Eh?!" they both turned to me making the same scary expression, which made me jump.

Then Gray realized that I was a mutual party and moved away from Natsu making him fall over, "H-hey!" he shouted.

"You're new here?" Gray asked slightly and I nodded my head.

"Yep! My name is Lucy" I held out my hand, as he took it he introduced himself.

"Gray, Gray Fullbuster" I smiled and I looked closer at him, he was taller than Natsu by a few inches, probably about 6'1. His hair was jet black, and his eyes were a dark blue. He wore a long sleeved white button up shirt, however the sleeves were rolled up to about his mid-elbow, the shirt was accompanied by a blue and light gray stripped neck tie. His pants were the dark, navy blue of the uniform; however, a metal chain was attached to his belt loops on the right side. Like Natsu I could tell, even under the uniform that he had a tone and muscular body.

'Maybe all of the guys here are just fit' I thought to myself as I looked over him once more. Glancing back I Natsu I realized he was back in his seat, his was propping himself up on his elbow as he looked out the window.

"Alright trouble makers you done? Sit down then so we can finish up the lessons for today. Lucy," I turned to Mr. Conbolt questionably, "You can sit next to Natsu." I realized the empty chair was next to the window where Natsu was starring out of, but it seemed like the sound of his name back him glance in my direction which took me off guard. He just grinned his stupid grin at me causing me not to say anything and sit down next to him.

"Please take care of me" he chimed looking at me his arms folded over his desk in a relaxed manner.

I sighed and spoke "Yeah, please take care of me too" he smiled once more to my reply and then leaned on his elbow again, instantly I could tell he was starring off into space. I looked out the window half listening to the lecture Mr. Conbolt was giving. While I was fallowing Natsu's example of day dreaming I felt a small tap hit the back of my head. Turning around I saw Natsu pointing down, I guess indication for me to look down. I did as I was told and glanced down, sitting there on my desk was a folded up piece of paper. I picked up the folded paper and glanced at Natsu raising an eye brow slightly.

'Read it' he mouthed, a smile playing on his features. I sighed and smiled back slowly unfolding the note.

Eat lunch with me – Natsu

That's what the note said, such a childish demand, but I giggled slightly to myself making Natsu look at me confused. I scribbled my answer on the piece of paper, folded it back up, and tossed it onto his desk. I watched as he stared at the paper, his hands unfolding it carefully, his expression lit up slightly as he read what I wrote.

Sure, but I'm not sharing mine – Lucy (Not Luigi)

He shot another smile my way, like a puppy whose master just praised them. I then saw him pull out a text book, 'He's going to do his work?' I thought surprised that he was going to pay attention. He set the book up on his desk and laid his head down asleep, 'What?!' I starred at him even more surprised; I then noticed that his textbook wasn't even the subject that we were going over. 'Natsu…' I thought as I sighed.

The rest of class went by quick and the bell rang for lunch time. "Food!" Natsu sprung up from his desk making me jump almost 20 feet in the air. "So what do you have to eat?" he asked as he slid his chair over to my desk.

"I thought I said I wasn't sharing" I answered looking at him suspiciously.

"Aw don't be like that" he said grinning. I just laughed slightly then I over heard two guys talking to a girl.

"Just go say hi, I'm sure she doesn't bite" a paler, oranged haired guy said to his small blue haired friend. The other teen standing with them agreed with the carrot top.

"Jet is right Levy." The blue haired girl looked down in thought then a look of confidence came over her.

"Alright I'll do it!"

The pale and tan guys blushed slightly and said "Levy~" in union. The three friends started to walk over to Natsu and I; the pink haired boy next to me sat up and looked at the three coming close, like he heard them coming.

"Hey Natsu" the other guy beside the orange haired boy; who I think is named Jet; looked at Natsu.

"Hey guys, what's up?" Natsu asked as I looked back and forth between everyone.

"Not much just…" Jet started as he looked down at the girl named Levy.

"Um…" she looked up at me, making me a little confused, "I'm Levy McGarden!" she thrust her hand out.

I smiled and shook it with mine, "Lucy, nice to meet you Levy!" I could feel the three boys staring at us for a moment.

"That's all?" I heard Natsu pipe up.

"See Levy just fine!" the tan boy said happily.

"Y-yeah" she spoke a little blush across her cheeks.

"I'm Droy by the way" the tan boy said as he pointed to himself.

"And I'm Jet" the carrot top said with a grin.

"Nice to meet you both" I smiled again.

"So how do you two know each other?" Jet asked making his other two friends look at Natsu and I closely.

"Well…" Natsu and I looked at each other, "He helped me this morning when I was running late to school; which I was late either way, but a student from a different school was harassing me…" I sighed remembering the events from this morning.

The group of three just sighed and laughed a little, "That's Natsu for you, can't help but get into fights" Droy said as Jet agreed. "What's that suppose to mean…" Natsu stared at the two hard.

"Oh, I got to get going" Levy looked at a watch on her wrist and then turned to me, "Next time let's eat lunch together" she said as she waved bye and started to walk away, her two friends fallowing her.

"Sure" I said glad I made a friend.

"I wonder is Student Council is fun?" Natsu said out loud.

"Is Levy in Student Council?" I asked.

"Yeah" he smiled at me and I heard his stomach growl.

"You just wanted to eat with me to get my food huh?" I said a little annoyed but I split my bento with Natsu, putting half of my food on the lid of the container and handing him an extra pair of chopsticks.

"Ah, Thank you!" he showed his gratitude by getting down on the floor and bowing putting his forehead on the floor.

"Get up will you…" I firmly said as I stared at him in his antics. He soon got back up and started eating the food I gave him. I started eating but I was also thinking about the guy Natsu punched, hoping that was the last of him.

School went by more or less fast, Natsu and Gray got into it again, but Levy, Cana, and I just laughed because they seemed more like little kids fighting over a toy than anything else. After we were dismissed from class I said bye to everyone and started to head home. I was half way home when I noticed the people fallowing me, at first I just started to walk faster, but so did they. I quickly turned around "What do you want?!" I shouted, I then realized the different uniform that looked similar to the mohawk guy's.

"Hey little missy, good to see you again" he stepped out from behind the other gang members, all of them laced with piercings and colored hair. I was about to turn to make a run for it, back to my apartment but before I could a cloth covered hand covered my mouth, and as my eye lids started to get heavy all I saw was the mohawk guy coming closer…

(P.O.V Natsu)

I was coming out of the teacher office, after getting another lecture, about "don't do this" and "do that" and something about my future, I zoned out half way through. "Natsu!" I heard my name being called from down the hall.

"Sounded like Levy" I ran toward where I heard her, once more she called my name. As I turned the corner at the end of the hall I ran into someone both of us falling back.

"Ow…" I looked over and saw Levy, "Ah Natsu!" she grabbed my hand and started to pull me to the entrance of the building.

"Whoa, Levy calm down what's wrong?" I could see the flustered look in her eyes.

"Its Lucy, she was kid-napped! A guy with a blue mohawk and a group of thugs from another school grabbed her, Natsu we have to save her!" Levy pleaded as she looked me in the eyes.

I felt my anger boiling up inside of me, but as I grinted my teeth I forced a smile and patted Levy on the head "Don't worry I'll bring Lucy back!"

She looked shocked for a second but then smiled "Yeah! I'll go get reinforcements they were heading toward Kizu High, and judging from their uniforms that's their school." She ran off once more and I punched the wall next to me leaving a hole in it. Clenching my teeth together I growled under my breath and started to head toward Kizu High.

I easily found the school and since it was after hours, getting in wasn't a problem either even with Fairy High's uniform on. 'Where is she?"' I thought as I sneaked through the outside of the school's perimeter. I then caught her sent mixed with others I didn't recognize but I knew one thing, they were the ones who kidnapped Lucy. I found a storage shed, and as I pushed myself up against the wall I peered in through a window and I saw Lucy on the ground glaring up at the men, her hands and legs tied , along with a gag in her mouth.

"So how about we play a little game, Missy" the blue mohawk guy picked up Lucy by her shirt and held a knife to Lucy's cheek as his face got closer to hers I could see her shutting her eyes tight a small line a blood trailing down. My instincts got the better of me and I took a few steps back just to throw myself through the window glass breaking everywhere. I punched the guy closest to me and as he started to fall I grabbed him by his jacket and threw him at one of his buddies that was coming to save him, knocking the two into a wall where stuff fell on top of them.

"Let her go" my voice growled out. The cloth around her mouth fell around her neck as her voice broke out through the noise "Na-Natsu?" I could tell she looked shocked, but right now my first priority was getting her out of there.

"Bora what do we do?" one of his underlings asked.

"Tsk take care of him" a few other guys came up blocking the way between me beating up this Bora guy and saving Lucy. As the underlings started to come closer I could see Lucy get some light in her eyes and next thing I knew she head butted Bora causing him to drop her.

"Haha, you got some spunk" I said as I saw a smile play across her lips as she knew I was talking about her. "Don't worry Lucy I'll get you out of here."

(P.O.V Lucy)

"Don't worry Lucy I'll get you out of here"

Natsu spoke, fire in his eyes, but a strange sense of happiness filled me, 'He knows my name' I smiled more, unfortunately I was brought back to my situation by Bora grabbing me again and a sharp sting against my cheek. He slapped me, really hard. I was shocked and pissed, first I was kidnapped and now he is hitting me, how evil is this guy! I could hear the loud noises of Natsu fighting everyone, but when I went to go look to see if he was okay Bora grabbed my cheeks with his one hand pushing them together roughly.

"You-" before he could finish I moved my head just enough to bite his hand causing him to drop me once more. "You little bitch" he said as he picked me up again, "You're coming with me" he put me over his shoulder and broke the other window. My eyes widen as I saw Natsu being pinned down by at least 5 other guys.

"Natsu!" I yelled worried at the sight, he glanced up his eyes widening just as big as mine.

"Lucy!" as before I was completely out the window I saw Natsu standing and hitting the guys on him off. "Bora," his voice roared, making the storage shed shake, "Give Lucy back!" I noticed all of the underlinges were on the ground, knocked out and Natsu was running toward us, causing Bora to run as well, which for me was really uncomfortable. "Bora!" Natsu jumped in the air, his speed not slowing down as he put his legs in front of him. Next thing I knew I was in the air as Natsu put both of his legs into Bora's back making him let go of me. I was in the air watching as Bora hit the ground, "Ah Lucy" Natsu looked up at me. Suddenly I felt myself falling the ground getting closer causing me to shut my eyes tight not sure of the events to come. I waited, but nothing, I didn't feel the hard ground, I opened my eyes and staring down at me with a grin was Natsu, "Got' cha" he tighten his grip on me as he held me princess style. I smiled up at him, my heart never beating so fast as it did in that moment.

"Ugh…" we both looked over at Bora as he stood up his knife ready in hand, "Give back Missy to me-" before anything else could happen Natsu kicked Bora in the face, knocking him out for good.

"Her name is Lucy." This caused me to smile more as he started to carry me to the entrance of the school but as we got closer we could see other gang members of Bora's laying on the ground.

"Lucy!" Standing there in the midst of it all was Levy, Jet, Droy and Gray.

They all came to save me, "Oi, what took you guys so long?" Natsu yelled to them in annoyance.

"Sorry we don't have animalistic skills like you, freak!" Gray yelled as Natsu got closer to the group.

A bigger smile came across my face as we headed back to Fairy High, I looked up at Natsu remembering his words, '_Her name is Lucy_', wait he is still carrying me like a princess… "I can walk by myself!" I shouted.

To be continued…


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Chapter 3 of Fairy High: A Love Tail! I just want to note my excitement for having over 100 views of this story, so thank you all! Please keep fallowing the story, and reviewing it, it will help me out a lot! Also there is a poll on my profile at the top of the page, the question is: For my story Fairy High: A Love Tail, if the characters had to perform a play what would you like to see them perform? Click 'vote now' to see a list of play ideas and vote please this will help me in the future; also hopefully the play you pick for them will be part of the story. Now without further adieu Chapter 3!

Name: Gray Fullbuster

Age: 18

D.O.B: March 20, X766 (Made up except the year)

Height: 6'1

Weight: 145 lbs (Made up)

Eye color: Dark Blue

Hair Color: Black

Blood Type: B

School: Fairy High

Team: Team Natsu

Chapter 3: A Happy Dinner at Natsu's

(P.O.V Natsu)

After all of us walked Lucy back to her apartment I head home too, tired from the days experience ready to get home and go to sleep. I sighed as I looked at the apartment knowing I was so close to just laying down but my feet refusing to keep walking. Somehow I made it inside. "Welcome home!" I heard a small voice call.

"I'm back Happy" I smiled at my little brother as he greeted me at the door holding onto our blue cat named Aio.

"Natsu I'm hungry!" Happy Peered up at me with his crystal blue eyes, as he held Aio closer to himself.

"I told you, you didn't have to wait for me" I laughed and ruffled Happy's light blue hair and walked over to the kitchen, "You want fish for dinner?" I asked as I heard his footsteps fallow me.

"Aye!" he placed Aio down and climbed up on the chair to sit at the table. "Natsu you look happy" I heard him say as I started to prepare dinner.

"Yeah? I feel more tired than anything" I chuckled slightly.

"Did something good happen today at school?" he asked and I could hear the curiosity in his voice.

I pause for a moment and I could feel a smile forming over my features, 'something good huh?' I thought as I continued cooking. "You could say that" I laughed slightly and turned to the 6 year old at the table who looked confused but smiled back at me.

"Aye!" he chimed.

(P.O.V Lucy)

It was finally morning but my body was still sore and stiff from yesterday's adventure, "I hope school isn't crazy today…" I sighed knowing that it was going to be but a since of happiness came over me. I looked at the cut on my cheek; 'If it wasn't for Natsu and everyone, I'm pretty sure this would be a lot worse' I smiled once more remembering everyone being there for me. 'I need to thank everyone properly today' I thought as I grabbed my bag and keys and headed out the door. I was coming up on the corner where I met Natsu when I saw the pink hair, and white scarf.

"Ah, Lucy!" he turned around a smile on his face, I was shocked.

'How did he know it was me?' I thought as I stood there stunned for a minute. I then ran up next to him since he stopped to wait for me, "How did you know I was there?" I asked as we started to head to school.

"You have distinctive footsteps and smell" he smiled like it was no big deal.

"Um… I'm not sure how to take that…" I said with a sigh as I glanced up at Natsu. 'He has a nice face…' I thought looking at his profile, he then glanced over a questionable look on his face causing me to blush slightly, "No-nothing, oh yeah I just remembered" we both stopped and I pulled out a wrapped bento out of my bag and handed it to Natsu. "Here so you don't eat all of my food" I laughed jokingly as I handed him the box.

He grinned and took it happily, "Thanks Lucy"

I shook my head no and smiled "No thank you for saving me, I don't know what would have happened if you didn't come when you did"

His smile got softer and he put his hand against my cheek and rubbed his thumb slightly over my cut "Yeah but I was still a little too late, sorry 'bout that" he smiled a little more, making my heart flutter slightly.

"No it's okay" I turned away blushing a bit. 'Jeez, don't randomly be sweet all of a sudden like that my heart can't take it' I sighed to myself.

"Let's go Lucy, otherwise we'll be late again" he chuckled as he was already in front of me.

"Ah, wait up!" I ran up to him to catch up and we were on our way again heading to school.

"I heard what happened are you alright Lucy?" Cana asked with a worried expression on her face.

I smiled toward her "Yeah, I'm fine everyone came to save me just in time."

Cana flinched her fist and held it up close to her "I should have been there I would have made sure none of them could walk ever again"

I laughed nervously at Cana "Now, now" I said calming.

"Here" Gray came up to us and placed a small bag on my desk, "Levy wanted me to give it to you since she has StuCo duties this morning" he smiled.

"Thanks" I smiled back and he took his sit two in front of Natsu and next to Levy's desk. Then I noticed something…

"Ah Gray" Cana started, "Hmm..?" she bluntly stated, "Your clothes".

He glanced down and jumped up; "Ah!" he was only wearing his boxers.

"What just happened?" I asked in a state of confusion. Cana and Natsu started laughing.

"Hey ice stripper but some damn clothes on!" Natsu called as he through Gray's clothes at him.

"You want to go flame brain!" Gray yelled holding onto his clothes as he started to get dressed again.

"He has a bad habit of that" Cana laughed.

"Ye-yeah…" was all that came out of my mouth as I realized Fairy High is probably stranger that I thought, "So…why?" I asked again. "

He use to live in the mountains for training when he was young and so he could get use to the cold he was to chop wood and all the stuff in only his boxers, or something like that" Natsu said leaning on his elbow bored with the topic already. I was still confused and why that make since to get use to the cold is some ways I still don't understand why he randomly strips. I sighed once more realizing I won't get any of the answers I wanted and they would only make me more confused.

"Wait did Natsu do something similar?" I asked Cana hoping she know what I was referring to.

"You're talking about his heighten senses right? Well… his story is a little more complicated, well Gray's is to but I think it would just be easier if you ask Natsu directly" Cana whispered toward me. She then went to her desk knowing class was going to start soon.

Class went by slow today, making me zone out more than I am used to, but I was distracted by Natsu pulling his chair to my desk once more. "What are you doing?" I asked him making him look confused.

"Its lunch time" he spoke, making me look at my watch.

"Oh… I guess I didn't hear the bell" I laughed slightly.

"Yeah" he smiled and opened the bento I made up.

"Wow Natsu you have food for once" Gray laughed as he sat down in the empty chair in front of mine.

"Oh this? Lucy made it for me" he smiled.

"Oh really, make me one too Lucy" Gray smiled at me.

"A man makes his own lunch!" a tan young man stood up one foot on the chair of his desk while he held up his bento.

"Elfman sit down, before you fall!" Jet called to him. He was a tall, built and had white hair.

"That's Elfman Strauss" Gray chuckled.

"Wait he's Mira's brother?" I asked a little shocked.

"Yeah, they are close siblings but unless you know them well, you would never know they were related, well besides the white hair" Gray turned around and picked up a cut hot dog shaped like an octopus from my bento. "This is good" he said while eating it.

"He-hey now" I sighed knowing that with this group of people there was no point in trying to argue or stop them.

"Gray go eat your own food" Natsu glared at him slightly

"Are you kidding no way am I going to let you enjoy a homemade bento that a girl made just for you" Gray teased causing me to be in the middle of their stare off.

"Oh wow Lu you're adding people to the group huh" Levy giggled as she came up on the conversation Jet and Droy behind her like always.

"Oh Lev" I smiled "Natsu, Gray can you guys put the other desk together, it'll be fine if we can all eat together right?" I questioned them, but it was more of 'do it, do it now or I will poison your food' tone of voice. They did as they were told and we spent the rest of lunch joking about the different stories of the school year, and while I was not there I didn't feel excluded and it felt like I was part of Fairy High already.

School was over in a flash but I stayed behind waiting for Natsu so I could get the bento container I gave him earlier this morning. I was outside the teacher office waiting over hearing the lecture Natsu was being giving. "And what do you plan to do if you keep getting into trouble and failing test Mr. Dragneel?" there was silence and then I heard Natsu sigh.

"Mr. Freed Justine, I understand your concern, but right now I believe I am still in the safe zone for my classes and the write ups on my behavior; not to mention all of the write ups are from different schools."

I heard the teacher's voice groan in annoyance "That's because you can't leave the other students alone and you always cause trouble Natsu" a sigh and a pause came from the room, "You may go… But stop getting in trouble Natsu." The door then slid open and I looked up at Natsu whose eyes were a little wide with surprise.

"Lucy?"

(P.O.V Natsu)

I walked out of the room, tired from another lecture from Freed, he was only 2 years older but because he is a teacher I can't really talk back to him. My thoughts stopped as I was shocked to see Lucy standing there, "Um… did you need to talk to a teacher?" I pointed behind me into the room. She just smiled and shook her head no, so I slide the door shut and walked over to her as she looked down.

"Sorry…" he voice was small, "…you got in trouble cause you came to save me…"

I laughed a little making her look up at me confused. "I get in trouble all the time, plus if I didn't go save you, I wouldn't be able to face anyone her at Fairy High, we're a family Lucy, including you." I grinned and her eyes lit up, her lips curling into a smile. "Oh here" I pulled her bento box out of my bag and handed it to her, "It was delicious by the way." We started walked to the entrance of the school.

"Really?" she questioned.

"Yeah, I just wish Happy could have tasted that, he would have loved it" I chuckled picturing my brother's face.

"Happy?" she was confused from the strange nickname, I suppose.

"His real name is Yuki, it means happiness" I smiled once more. We stopped at the lockers and I realized hers was only a few away from mine.

"I didn't know you had a brother" I put on my red converses and stretched.

"Yeah, he's my adopted brother I guess you could say, when I was young I found him abandoned in the wood"

She looked at me confused once more "huh?" I smiled to reassure her.

"Don't worry its not a painful story or anything, I actual named him Yuki cause he was the happiest baby I have ever seen, he even made me happy" I laughed and she giggled making me look at her.

"You're like a child, you're always so cheerful, but I see why you nick named Yuki, Happy" she giggled more.

"You want to meet him?" I asked now outside the school walking back to the intersection where we met.

"I don't want to impose…" she thought about it.

"You can make us dinner" I stopped and grinned at her, she just stared at me for a moment but then she smiled and lit up the dark sky.

"Okay" she started to walk ahead knowing how to get to the intersection. "Come on Natsu, I don't know where you live" she giggled calling back to me. My heart skipped a beat slightly, so slightly that if it wasn't pounding so hard I'm pretty sure I wouldn't even had noticed it. I ran up to Lucy and we kept walking.

"Don't get full of yourself you'll get lost if you lead" I laughed and she pouted as we continued.

"I'm home!" I yelled loudly as I opened the door with a slam.

"Ah, welcome back Natsu! Aio says welcome back to-", he paused "who's she?" Happy asked.

"Oh this is Lucy, she's a friend from school, she's ganna make us dinner" I grinned then Happy got a glint in his eye.

"So she's your girl friend?" I stared at him.

"Ah no…"

"You llllooove her" he rolled his tongue and dropped Aio putting his hands on either side of his face.

"I said no you little rascal" I started to chase him around the apartment. I could hear Lucy giggling still by the door as she watched us. Once I got a hold of Happy I walked over to Lucy as I picked him up by his blue jacket making him look like a cat. "Now tell Miss Lucy sorry" hoping he would listen and behave.

"Sorry Lucy" he said happily.

"Don't worry about it" she laughed and held out her hand, "It's nice to meet you Happy"

Happy held his hand out, "Aye" I placed him down and he went to go chase after our cat.

"He's adorable" Lucy said.

"He's a pain" I sighed.

"Yeah, but you love him" she smiled up at me and I rubbed the back of my neck looking away a little. 'I'm glad that I cleaned up a little today' I thought as I walked over to the kitchen Lucy fallowing me. "Well here is our kitchen it's not much though" Lucy looked around and set the groceries we bought at the convenience store down on the table.

"Its fine, it's nice, now you go relax and I'll start cooking" she put her hands into fist and a look of confidence came over her.

"Okay…" I looked at her, a little concerned that my kitchen might get destroyed but I just headed to my room. Once I got there I saw Happy laying on my bed doing his homework Aio laying on his back.

"Hi Natsu" he smiled up at me.

"Hey Happy" I laid next to him "do you need help with your homework?" I asked laying my head on my crossed arms.

"Nope I can do this stuff" he smiled at me and I closed my eyes.

"Okay, well wake me up when Lucy is done with dinner…"

"Aye" he replied.

(P.O.V Lucy)

The food was almost done, and surprisingly the apartment was quiet, "Hi Lucy" I heard Happy come into the kitchen, Aio in his arms.

"Hey Happy, dinner is almost ready" I smiled to him and he sat down on the floor against the wall petting his blue cat.

"How is Natsu in school Lucy?" he asked while looking down petting the cat.

"Ah… good, why do you ask?" I said as I mixed around some food in a pan.

"He doesn't bring people over much, so I was wondering if he has friends, or if he is being bullied or something…" I started to laugh and Happy looked up at me.

"No its nothing like that, he has a lot of friends Happy, and they all care for each other very much" I walked over to him and kneeled down to his level "You're a good little brother for worrying about him, but he is just fine at school, I'll keep an eye on him for you okay" I smiled placing my hand on his head.

"Aye, thank you Lucy" he smiled.

"Now go get Natsu, tell him dinner is done" his catch phrase leaving his lips once more as we ran down the hall to Natsu's room.

Natsu came into the kitchen his hair a mess and his scarf uneven around his neck, "Morning, sleepy" I joked as he woke up more to see the spread on the table.

"Wow this looks good!" he exclaimed, Happy agreeing with him.

"Aye!"

I sat down, "Well this is for you guys so dig in" they fallowed my exampled and sat down. It was kind of nostalgistic sitting there eating with people at a dinner table, I haven't done that since I was a child.

"This is really good"

"Aye" they both commented with their mouths full causing me to smile.

"Oh…" I looked over at a table and sitting on top of it were two pictures framed in wood. One was of a young Natsu and a toddler Happy and the other was a younger Natsu and a man; he had long deep red hair, brownish red eyes, a little red stubble for a beard, and slightly tan skin. He wore brown pants, a white button up shirt, and a long gold ear ring on his left ear. "Who's that?" I thought out loud pointing toward the photos.

"Oh that's Igneel, my dad" Natsu said as he turned around food still in his mouth.

"Oh yeah, should I save some food for him?" I questioned, not even thinking about the rest of his family.

"Ah, you don't have to worry" Natsu said, "he's been missing for 7 years now" I froze at his words, so much for this being just a happy dinner at Natsu's.

To be continued...

A/N: Sorry this one was long and kind of slow, but I wanted to introduce Happy; a.k.a Yuki to Lucy I hope you guys enjoyed it though. Thanks for reading!


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Thanks for reading this far, hopefully the story is interesting enough for you, if you have any comments, questions or the like please review my story or feel free to PM me. There might be some NaLu in this chapter, well sort of; read and find out what is going on. Thank you!

Name: Happy (Yuki) Dragneel

Age: 6

D.O.B: May 7, X778 (Made up except the year)

Height: 4'5

Weight: 50 lbs (Made up)

Eye color: Crystal Blue

Hair Color: Blue

Blood Type: O

School: Wing Elementary

Team: Team Natsu

Chapter 4: Magic Fairy

(P.O.V Natsu)

Lucy looked a little shocked, well I did say something like that very nonchalant, I sighed and turned around, debating whether I should tell her or not. Happy placed a hand on my arm "Just tell her Natsu" he spoke softly seeing my dilemma. Lucy just looked over at Happy then back at me.

"Um you don't have to tell me anything" she smiled, causing me to sigh and give in.

"It'll be a trade" she tilted her head slightly, "for the dinner" I finished. "Well, where do I begin? I guess when Igneel found me huh?"…

_I was a kid, probably about the age of 4 or 5, possible under; I was somehow lost in the woods, crying like a baby, I didn't know where I was, or even if I had parents all I knew was that I was lost and hungry. "Hey kid, why are you crying?"I heard a man's voice to the right of me, tears still streaming down my face I turned to see him leaning against a fallen tree. He had long red hair, most of it tied back, a cigarette hanging from his lip, brown pants, and a white scarf wrapped loosely around his neck. I stood there still sniffling, the man stood up and walked toward me, I was too tired to run, or even think he was a bad guy. "Hey, you're a man aren't you? Men don't cry" he smiled wide and picked me up, "What's your name?" I was silent, "Do you have parents?" still nothing came to mind, "Do you remember?" I thought for a moment then shook my head no. "I see" he sighed and decided to take me back to his place. The next few weeks were full of trying to find out who I was, calling the police, putting up flyers but no one came to claim me as their child, the only thing he found was in the back of my jacket read Dragneel, he decided that had to be a last name and after weeks of trying to find it leaving me in an orphanage he came back to officially adopt me, giving me a first name "You're name is Natsu Dragneel, I'm Igneel, your new dad" he smiled causing me to do the same. I started to live with him and through the years he taught me many things. I was sent into the woods again at a young age to 'heighten' my senses, Igneel went with me of course so he could train me. I was blind folded for over a month, multiple times so my ears could lead me if I could never see. He introduced me to multiple smells and how to pick out different smells from the others, and he trained me physically so my body could handle the hottest fires. Looking back that man almost killed me multiple times, but he loved me. One time 3 people came over to the house when I was home sick. For some reason I got the feeling I wasn't supposed to be listening to their conversation but my body wouldn't move back to my bed room. _

_"Igneel, you can't stay here much longer you know that right?" a man spoke, his voice full of anxiety,_

_ "Flame, we've come here to warn him, what he chooses to do is up to him in the end" the woman sighed._

_ "I can't just leave Natsu…" Igneel sighed, sadness in his voice, at that moment my heart started to pound and I rushed out from around the corner. Standing there with Igneel was three other people, two men and one woman. _

_"Please don't go" my voice cracked and my head was spinning from my fever, "I'll be good, and I'll get even stronger so please don't leave me here dad, I promise I'll get better and become stronger…" tears welding up in my eyes as I saw him walk over to me putting his hand on my head. _

_"You're a man Natsu, so don't cry, I'm not going anywhere" he smiled._

_I nodded holding my tears back "Ye-yeah" he picked me up, which was good cause the fever was making me light headed. _

_"Well guess we have the answer" the man who had piercings spoke his voice deep, "Let's go guys" the three people started to walk away but then the woman and the piercings guy turned around. _

_"You know Igneel, you're not the only one who has found a treasure" the woman started looking down sad._

_ "We all have to make choices, whether or not we think they are right" the man said without facing us and they two of them left catching up with their other friend. That morning I woke up to find Igneel cooking breakfast, and I thought everything was going to be okay. I found out a few days later that Igneel and the other people were part of a Yakuza group, which one he never said, but that's why he was training me, so I could always be prepared. Three years went by and it felt like that problem was in the past, but when I woke up one day I found Igneel was gone and a small note: _

_You're a man Natsu, we'll see each other again – Igneel. _

I finished my story and looked over at Lucy who just sat there for a moment. "Well that explains a lot" she sighed as she leaned back in the chair.

"What's that suppose to me?" I asked and she just smiled.

"I was trying to figure out how you always knew it was me, and now I know"

I sighed, "Yeah…" she cleaned up the plates and put away the left overs.

"Well, thanks for telling me the story" she said as I walked her to the door.

"You want me to walk you back to your apartment?" I asked, she shook her head.

"No its okay, and Natsu" I looked at her, "If you ever want to talk, I'm all ears" she smiled.

"Thanks Luce" I smiled at her and she smiled back "Bye Natsu" I watch her walk down the hall and then down the steps.

"You lllllliiiike her" I heard Happy roll his tongue from behind me, making me turn around and slam the door just to chase after him.

(P.O.V Lucy)

I entered my apartment; luckily I got home without any problems. I sighed and plopped down on my bed, "Natsu's dad is part of a Yazuka…" I sighed and thought 'How many people can say that?' I rolled over and sat up taking off my shoes and headed toward the bath, not sure what exactly his story means, 'I'm sure Natsu has thought about it a lot too' I thought as I turned on the water. Once the tub was filled I slid into it letting myself sink until the water hit my lips, 'I guess there really isn't thing I can do…' I started to blow bubbled in the water thinking about it more, realizing the more I thought the more I worried then something else hit me, 'There wasn't a picture of Yuki with Igneel…' I did the math in my head, if Happy; Yuki, is 6 and Natsu's dad disappeared 7 years ago, 'Natsu started to care for Happy when he was 11…' I sunk more into the water, 'An 11 year old taking care of a baby… 11 year old…' my mind felt like it was going to exploded as I pictured a young Natsu taking care of a pink cheek, blue haired baby Yuki. My night ended with those thoughts circling around in my head causing me to wake up every time a baby appeared in my dreams

"Ah Lu, you okay?" Levy came over and asked, I was laying the side of my face against the desk.

"Levy…" I whined as she stared at me more; my hair is a mess, and I had dark circles under my eyes, "I didn't get any sleep last night" I whined more.

"Oh Lu, how come?" she asked another question sitting in the empty desk in front of me.

"I had dinner with Natsu last night, and I kept thinking about him" I mumbled, my head still on my desk as my eyes glanced up to her. A small tint of pink lined across her cheeks as it looked like she realized something then she smiled down at me. "…No Levy, not like that!" I shot up a small blush across my cheeks. I then started to explain that he told me about him a little more and how he basically raised Happy since he was 11, and she just nodded her head listening to me. "…And now I'm tired as hell because of those weird dreams!" I flung my arms back and glanced over about to blame Natsu for all of this when I realized he wasn't there. "He's late" I said blankly as I stared at his seat, then I looked over to the window, looking down from the second floor waiting for him to run through the gates yelling that he was late.

"Lucy!" I nearly jumped out of my skin as I heard my name being called; turning slightly with a hand over my heart I looked to see who it was. "Luce, look here!" Natsu ran up to me a grin plastered on his face as he placed a piece of paper on my desk. It read: _The requirements in making a club; first you must have 5 people sign up for your club, you need a club name, and a list of activities you're club will be doing, along with the signatures of all the club members, and a club sponsor. _

The rest of the paper had an outline on the requirements to make a club. I looked at Natsu "You want to…?"

"Make a club of course Luce" he said it his signature grin plastered on his face, "And I want to make the club with you!" I stared at him shocked causing his grin to fade and look at me confused.

"Okay" a soft smile formed on my lips and his expression brighten.

"Thanks Lucy!" he hugged me and then jumped into his chair and started to write on a piece of paper, putting the end of his eraser to his lip every now and then to think.

(P.O.V Levy)

I glanced to the smiling Lucy and the thinking Natsu and slowly a smile pulled at the corner of my lips. 'So cute' I thought a small giggle coming out of my lips. Lucy then looked over at me a questionable look on her face. I waved my hand up and down "Oh nothing" I smiled more, "So what kind of club are you guys going to start?" I asked.

Lucy thought for a moment, "He'll probably give that pitch to me when lunch starts" she laughed slightly.

"Looks like you already got accustomed to Natsu and the class" I laughed, her eyes brightened and her smile widen.

"You guys are really fun, I love coming to school" My heart ran fast with happiness and I could feel myself smiling more.

"Thank you Lucy" I hugged her and pulled away. "You're fun too!" I said happily. She nodded and Mr. Conbolt came in telling us to sit down.

"Sorry I was late, we had a teacher's meeting this morning" he sighed as he hit his shoulder with his lesson plans as he moved to in front of his desk, getting class started.

(P.O.V Natsu)

It was the middle of class and I was still thinking over ideas for the club I was going to start, when I looked over at Lucy. She was starring out the window watching some of the storm clouds off in the distance. She slouched a little more than usual today, her head slowly turned and she faced me her big brown eyes staring at me. She had dark bags under her eyes, and she looked a little paler than yesterday and her cheeks were a little pink. Even though she looked so tired there was just something about her, my hand moved on its own and before I could react I placed the back of my hand against her head "You sick Luce?" Her eyes looked up at my hand then back as me and my other hand came to her and I placed them both on either side of her face pulling her close as I leaned over in my chair and touched her forehead with mine. I closed my eyes for a second to see if I noticed anything, "You have a slight fever Luce" I said as I felt it get strangely, rapidly hotter. I pulled back and saw that her face was bright red.

"Natsu Dragneel, we are in the middle of class!" I felt the eraser smack me on the side of the head, chalk smoke falling around me.

"Oops sorry Macao" I laughed, trying to not make a big deal about it since I felt everyone's eyes on Lucy and I. "Sorry Luce, didn't mean to embarrass you" I grinned her way, her face still slightly flushed, from the fever or me I wasn't sure but I still grinned at her either way.

She just nodded, "Hm…" she looked down at her textbook and I felt my cheeks heat up as I quickly folded my arms on the desk to hide my face in.

I was starring at the darkness of my arms as I felt my cheeks become even hotter all the way up to my ears, making me snuggle into my arms deeper. 'I need to watch what I do' I thought as I sighed realizing everyone was going to get the wrong idea now. I then sat up and started to work more on my ideas for my club, wanting to let Lucy know the idea by the time lunch came around.

Lunch soon arrived and Lucy pulled out two bentos as I pulled my chair over to her desk. "Here" she smiled a little tiredly.

"For me?" I pointed to myself and blinked.

She nodded "Yeah, I'll make you lunch so you don't have to worry about it" she smiled a little more.

"Thanks Luce" I grinned and then Gray sat down in the empty desk in front of Lucy.

"Oh so you guys are dating?" he grinned teasingly.

"No snow ball" I glared at him then look over at Lucy who still had the pink cheeks she did before, however, she wasn't paying attention.

"What's wrong with her?" Gray leaned in and whispered.

"I think she's sick" I said as I whispered back. Then I remembered why I was excited for lunch to start. "Here Lucy, listen to what I want our club to be" a smile over my face as I pulled out the piece of paper from my pocket. She looked over at me and Gray listened in too, though he could just leave. "I have no idea what to call it, but, I think we should be a club that goes around and helps out other people, we could do work in the community, or help other clubs here at school, then when the school festival comes around we can set up awesome venues, and go on outdoor training camps and the like!" my smile grew as she looked at me.

"Like a guild almost?" she questioned.

"Like what?" I questioned back causing her to sigh.

"A guild, it's a place for people to come and ask the guild mates for help, for example if you needed a sword back during medieval times you might go to a black smith guild, or to buy and sell stuff a merchants guild. There were all types of guilds, some of which still are in use today if I remember correctly" she thought for a moment.

"So we could be a guild created to help people, doing odd jobs and the like?" I asked, a fire of excitement burning in me.

"Yeah I guess" she thought.

"I'm all fired up!" I yelled while standing up causing Gray to look at me with an annoyed face.

"That doesn't sound too bad, but how did an idiot like you come up with that idea?" he asked as he looked at me with a scowl.

"I might be an idiot but this just shows I'm smarter than you" I crossed my arms and grinned. I then looked over at Lucy who hasn't touched her food and I could see that her cheeks became a little redder and her skin a little paler. "Hey Luce, you feeling okay?" I questioned as I sat down looking at her worried.

"Huh? Oh yeah I'm fine, just tired" she waved it away but I let it go even though I was still worried.

Class started again and it was almost over when I looked at Lucy, her head was hung low and she was leaning back in her chair. Past her blond hair I could see that she was extremely pale and breathing heavy. "Lucy?" I called her name out loud, making sure she heard me, her head bobbed up and she smiled at me.

"Hey Natsu, it's kind of hot in here huh?" She looked down at her watch and squinted her eyes, "My head really hurts…" her voice trailed and she started to fall out of her chair, and luckily my desk was right next to her so I easily caught her. I pressed my hand against her head and felt the heat rise, if felt like her fever could burn my skin if I wasn't careful. I quickly picked her up bridal style and started to head to the door, "I'm taking her to the nurse Mr. Conbolt" my voice was strict and carried worry on my words. The man just nodded and as I left I could hear him breaking the silence by getting the class started once more.

"Hello?" I asked as I slide the door open with my foot as I still tried to carry Lucy who was fast asleep in my arms already.

"What do you want brat?!" a pink hair women held at me as she spun around in her chair, however, she stopped when she saw the blond girl in my arms.

"Porlyusia" I smiled slightly, asking her with my actions to take care of my class mate, I laid Lucy on one of the beds.

"Go get her a cold rag Natsu and a bottle of water, she's going to have to take some medicine to bring the fever down" I nodded to the nurse and got the rag ready as she checked Lucy's vitals and taking her temperature even though at first glance you could tell she had a fever. I placed the cloth on Lucy's forehead and ran down the hall to buy some water. "So Dragneel why are you here?" the pink haired woman glared at me, causing me to step back a few steps.

"Well, I want to make sure Lucy is okay" I looked away shyly.

"She'll be fine once she takes the medicine but she has to wake up for that" Porlyusia sighed looking at the girl who was getting worse.

"I'll wake her up" I grinned and sat next to Lucy, "Hey Luce wake up!" I sort of yelled and started to shake her just to receive a giant lump on my head.

"That's not how you wake up a sick person!" Porlyusia yelled at me.

"Sorry sorry" I said rubbing the back of my head. My eyes widened as I looked back at Lucy, "Hey Porlyusia, I think Lucy is getting worse" the nurse looked over at the girl and her eyes flickered with worry. Lucy was breathing more shallow and she almost had no color to her, expect for her lips starting to turn a blue instead of her normal pink.

"She needs the medicine now, we'll have to give it to her through an I.V" she said as she quickly got the stuff. My heart raced and I decided that wasn't fast enough, so I took the two pills that laid in the lid of the medicine bottle, popping one of them in the mouth I filled it with water, letting it dissolve in my mouth and I put my lips against Lucy's, making the now medicated liquid go down her mouth. Luckily for me her body reacted and she started to shallow it, even though she was basically out cold. I then repeated the process and took the other pill in my mouth with water, once again placing my lips against Lucy's. It was strange even though she felt cold, her lips were strangely warm, from the fever probably. I closed my eyes without thinking; and when I moved my lips from hers once the medication was gone I opened them. I stared at the blonde girl whose hair was covering her face slightly. I took my hand and moved the strands away as color started to come back little by little.

"You're a daring brat aren't you" Porlyusia blankly stated as she starred at me and Lucy.

I felt my cheeks turn red "I panicked, okay?" I said in my defense, Lucy then coughed bringing my attention back to her.

I think saw Porlyusia hook the IV up, "She still needs to stay hydrated, I'll call one of my colleagues from the hospital and have them come over to check on her more." I nodded and sighed, "You need to go finish class when you're done you can come see her and take her home."

I was confused, "Shouldn't her parents come get her?" I questioned.

"She lives alone" the nurse said as she finished with the IV, "now get out of here! Patients need rest" she yelled as she chased me out the door and slide it shut on my face.

(P.O.V Gray)

I watched as Natsu grabbed the pills and water, then he waited for a minute as I could see panic in his eyes, and next thing I knew was that he was kissing Lucy! I stood there for a moment awe struck on what just happened, but as he sat his lips against her for a second it looked like she swallowed and Natsu parted his lips from hers and they were slightly open. I watched as he put the other pill in his mouth and repeat the process, I sighed deeply as I leaned against the wall, "That stuff actually happens and is not just in the movies huh?" I spoke out loud rubbing the back of my next feeling awkward that I just watch him do that. I then heard noises coming from the room and the nurse yell something to Natsu as he was basically thrown out of the nurse's office. He stood there for a moment peering in through the window of the door when he finally realized I was there.

"Huh? Gray?" he looked at me wide eyed, a small smile pulled at the corner of my lips.

"Hey Flame Brain, how is she?" I asked.

"Better now" he sighed and we started to walk back to class.

"Better because of you" I said acting like I wasn't teasing him, he then stopped in his tracks and covered his face with his hand turning away. "Oi, don't tell me you're sick too now" I said as I was about to turn him around but as my hand reached for him I could see the red tint against his ears and on the back of his neck. This caused me to laugh, hard, so hard that I ended up leaning against the wall.

"What the hell Gray?" Natsu asked a light pink tint still against his cheeks.

"If you were going to act like this you shouldn't have kissed her" I laughed more.

"I didn't kiss her, it was like CPR, yeah CPR!" he shouted defensively.

"You know Porlyusia would have gotten her hooked up fast" I said chuckling more.

"I panicked!" he shouted once more then calming down slightly, "She has to join my club, she can't go getting sick to that point you know."

This caused me to smile, I've never seen a Natsu like this, sure he cared for his friends greatly but this was funny to me, 'The start of love?' I laughed to myself and started to walk with Natsu back to class. "Come on Flame Brain" I chuckled as I put a hand on his back.

"Don't get friendly with me pervert" he slightly yelled less loud than before.

(P.O.V Lucy)

_I had a strange dream, I was cold, freezing almost, but my body felt like it was melting, and before I feel asleep the last thing I remembered was falling out of my chair. All of this is probably because I am sick. I felt like I was just sitting in the darkness, it was lonely, and scary, I wanted to wake up and get better, and continue my fun life at Fairy High. All of a sudden I felt a rush of cool liquid come over me, but at the same time I saw a fire light up. The longer that fire stayed there the brighter it got, my world wasn't in darkness any more. The more I looked at it the better I felt. It was calming and for some reason it got closer to me, it was a small fire but it felt like it held a powerful power. I smiled at it and the fire floated closer touching my lips. A feeling bubbled inside me as the fire disappeared leaving me to sleep comfortably._

I woke up, covered under a light sheet, my head pounding with my heart beat. "Here" a pink haired, older woman handed me a cup of water, and two pills, "These will help" she said and turned around in her chair.

"Um…" I was slightly confused on, where I was, and how I got here.

"You're in the nurse's office, and the pink haired brat carried you in" the woman said as she was going through some paper work on her desk.

"Natsu did?" I asked; which he would carry someone to the infirmary but I don't even remember him bringing me here.

"Yes he did, and luckily he did you have a flu" she said and I saw her name tag hanging off her white coat.

'Porlyusia' I took a mental note in my head of her name. I then realized the IV next to be and a bandage on my arm. "Wow I guess I really was sick huh?" I said as I stared at the IV then back at my arm sitting up more, my head still pounding. I put the pills in my mouth and hurried to swallow them with the water so that they wouldn't dissolve and leave a gross taste.

"Porlyusia I'm back" I heard a familiar voice open the door, standing there looking tired was Natsu, his eyes widening when he saw me. "Lucy" he spoke shocked, "You're awake" I smiled and nodded slightly.

"Yeah" he then came over and placed a hand on my forehead once more.

"Still have a fever huh?" he looked at me then quickly looked away.

"She's a lot better though" Porlyusia said, "now that she's up and you're back, leave already" she glared at the both of us.

"Okay okay, we're leaving" Natsu took his scarf off and wrapped it around me, and then he turned his back toward me. "Come Luce" he grinned back at me.

"I-I can walk" I started to get up more but I started to feel light headed and decided that I should let Natsu carry me. "Sorry if I'm heavy" I mumbled.

"Don't worry you're not" he grinned once more. I wrapped my arms around his neck and held onto my bag that he handed me.

"There is some medication in the bag, take it once a day" Porlyusia pointed at my bag and I nodded making a "Hmm" sound. Natsu held his bag in his hand as he placed them under my things and knees to carry me to my house.

"Thanks Porlyusia" Natsu said as we left the nurse's office.

(P.O.V Natsu)

"I turn here right?" I asked Lucy already past the intersection where we meet up at, I felt her head nod and I smiled, "Hey Luce" she moved her head from leaning against my back to putting her chin on my shoulder.

"Hmm?"

"I think I've thought of a name for our club." I looked up at the cloudy sky just to see a patch of stars peering through.

"What is it?" she asked her voice still small from being sick.

"Mahō no Yōsei" she leaned her head against my back again.

"Magic Fairy, huh… it has a nice ring to it" she said as I could feel a smile forming on her lips.

To be continued...

A/N: Hey everyone, thanks for reading, sorry for it being slow again, but I'm trying to get the story going while keeping it close to the plot, so hopefully it works out! I hope you liked the NaLu moments, but I won't let their relation progress just yet, I still have plans for their new founded Club "Mahō no Yōsei" or otherwise translated to "Magic Fairy". Also I do not plan on writing A/N's at the end of all of these, so don't always expect them. Please review Fairy High: A Love Tail, and take my poll at the top of my profile page at this link: u/5310765/Scarlet-R-Heart

Thanks for reading!


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Hey everyone I'm sorry I haven't updated recently, my winter break started and I've been busy with family and stuff like that, but I'm hoping to start updating more! Please leave reviews and Thanks for fallowing my story!

Name: Levy McGarden

Age: 17

D.O.B: April 6, X767

Height: 4'10

Weight: 110 lbs

Eye color: Hazel

Hair Color: Blue

Blood Type: AB

School: Fairy High

Team: Shadow Gear

Chapter 5: The Student in Red

(P.O.V Lucy)

I woke up in my bed the sun shinning in through my room, 'where...?' still half out of it I sat up and realized where I was and how I got there. "That's right Natsu carried me home last night" I spoke out loud and saw the medicine sitting on my dresser. Feeling my forehead with my hand I realized my temperature returned to normal. I stood up and grabbed the pill bottle reading the instructions of the medication as I walked over toward the bathroom. I swallowed the two pills as the bottle told be and starred in the mirror. My fingers touched lightly under my eyes and blinked a few times my brown eyes feeling lighter. "At lest there is no dark circles" I mumbled and walk back into my room stretching a bit.

"Hi Luce!" I froze for a second and looked over at the coffee table in my room and sitting there in his navy blue pants, and creme sweater with the sleeves up to his elbow, was Natsu.

"What are you doing here!" I threw the pill bottle at him; since it was the only thing in my hand at the time, and as it bounced off his head he grinned happily.

"Came to take you to school, since you were sick" his grin grew wider as he relaxed on my couch.

"...Can't you knock like a normal person and wait outside!" I yelled again sad that my peaceful morning was interrupted by the pink haired teen.

"Well you're window was open, so I thought I would surprise you!"

"I'm pretty sure that is illegal" I sighed and then started to push him out into the hall of the apartment building. "Wait here while I get dressed and we'll walk to school together okay" before he could say anything I shut the door and went to go change into my uniform.

(P.O.V Natsu)

I leaned against the wall of the hallway wondering why it was such a big deal to enter.. her house... through the window... I sighed and realized that it was weird and I should be careful from now on. 'But I don't think she would really mind that much' I thought to myself as I pulled my lips together and looked up at the ceiling.

"Okay I'm ready" I looked over and saw Lucy standing there. Her blonde hair was brushed and looked shinny, part of it pulled up on the side of her head in a pony tail, leaving some of her hair under it. She wore a long white button up shirt with a creme colored vest over it, and instead of a tie; like us guys; she wore a red ribbon. Her hips were fitted with a dark blue skirt that went about to her mid-thigh, and she wore black knee high socks. I glanced her over a few times before I caught myself and looked down the hall. "You okay Natsu?" Lucy asked me and I turned back a grin on my face.

"Yep, let's go Lucy!" we started down the hall and out the apartment complex as we headed to school.

We arrived at school and when we entered the class we were greeted by everyone, except most people surrounded Lucy, asking questions like "Are you okay?" and "Glad you're back" and so on. Lucy of course greeted them back and laughed their comments and question away reassuring them she was just fine.

"Alright you brats get in your seats" Macao walked in and the class smiled and headed to their seats.

"Hey Luce" I whispered to the blonde girl next to me but her brown eyes were stuck on the chalk bored in front of her as she took notes. I pouted slightly and narrowed my eyes as I starred at her. "Lucy!" I whisper, shouted and threw my eraser at her throwing her off her studies, she quickly turned her head and narrowed her eyes at me.

"What?" she questioned.

"We need to start recruiting for our club, as soon as possible" I grinned.

"What club?" she tilted her head slightly, making me fall out of my chair slightly.

"Oh Luce, you're so mean!" I whined, "Mahō no Yōsei, remember Magic Fairy!" I whisper, whined to her again. She looked up and then a light bulb flashed above her head.

"Oh yea, sorry some stuff is kind of hazy from yesterday, but I remember" she smiled toward me, causing me to be the one to sigh this time.

"Hey! Lucy, Natsu, pay attention!" Macao yelled throwing chalk at both of our heads causing the rest of the class to laugh at us.

"Sorry..." Lucy and I both looked down and Macao continued the lesson making us wait to finish out discussion when lunch started.

(P.O.V Lucy)

Soon lunch came around and Natsu once again pulled his chair over toward my desk as I gave him his bento. "Some times I think you're just my friend because I make you food" I said as I smiled.

"Well not completely" he laughed at me and started to dig in.

"I'm not sure how to take that" I starred at him, "so what should we do about the club?" I asked.

"Well," he pulled out a folded paper that had a few more winkles in it than before. "We have the name, and what the club does, now we just need a sponsor and members..." he put his chop stick to his lip and thought for a second.

"Whats the club called?" Gray's voice came from in front of me, he once more occupying the empty desk in front of me.

"None of your business stripper" Natsu glared at him, causing Gray to glare back.

"Now, now guys, lets not fight" I put my hands up, indicating I was a mutual party. "The club is called Mahō no Yōsei, we're a club that goes around and helps people out" I smiled cheerfully.

"Magic Fairy? Not bad, I bet you thought that up huh Lucy" Gray smiled back.

"Nope, Natsu did"

"What, Flame Brain did?" Gray looked at Natsu in disbelief.

"What you have a problem with it igloo boy?" Natsu stared back, a bit of rice stuck on his face.

Before anything else could get out of hand I notice Levy, Jet, and Droy heading our way.

"Levy!" I waved to her and she smiled back as she walked over closer.

"Hey Lucy, Natsu, Gray, what are you guys doing?" Levy asked and her two body guards behind her stared at us with the same look of wonder on their faces.

"Hey you guys want to join our club" Natsu trusted his piece of paper into Levy's face as a grin formed on his lips.

"Wait aren't they part of the student council?" I asked, wondering how that would work out.

"Here at Fairy High you can join multiple clubs as long as it doesn't get in the way of our academics" Gray leaned back in his chair and took a bite of some sweet bread.

"Oh I see" I looked over at the trio as they read over Natsu's "term of conditions" and about the club.

"I like it" Jet commented.

"Me too" Droy fallowed, both grinning at each other.

"Same here, so the Shadow Gear Trio will gladly help you and join Mahō no Yōsei!" Levy exclaimed as her two partners grinned behind her.

Shadow Gear: A team made up by, Levy McGarden, Jet (Sarusuke) Hinjo, and Droy Halleen; a historian group for the Student Council, the group takes pictures and record all of the StuCo events.

"Great! Write your name here and then sign here" Natsu pointed to the spots on the paper as he handed them a pen with a grin plastered on his face.

"Hey Natsu can I be Historian?" Droy asked as he pointed to himself.

"Sure" Natsu wrote down "historian" next to Droy's name.

"Droy, I was going to pick that!" Levy pouted.

"Yeah but you are the lead Historian for StuCo, you won't have time to do it for Magic Fairy. Also Natsu put me as Secretary, I'm fast so I can get the running around done quickly" Jet grinned and Natsu nodded happily and wrote it next to his name.

"Hey Natsu, put me as the treasurer" I looked over at Gray who was grinning in the chair.

"Who said you could join?" Natsu stared at him.

"Just do it" Gray's eye brow twitched and Natsu looked over at me. For a moment we just stared at each other, but there was a silent conversation going on between him and I. I nodded and smiled to the pink haired teen to my right.

"Fiiine, just because Lucy said its okay..." Natsu pouted and put Gray's name down and then had him sign it.

"Okay, now all I have to do is get Freed to be our sponsor and we'll all set" Natsu stood up pen and paper in hand, "I'll be back!" Natsu ran out of the class room.

We all sat there and stared at where Natsu once stood, "Well, I need to go to the StuCo and let them know I have joined a second club" Levy smiled.

"Us too" Jet and Droy said and started to fallow Levy toward the door.

Just as I watched them leave the room Jet rushed back in a look of panic on his face. "We have a problem"

"Men, dont have problems" Elfman stood up.

"Whats wrong Jet, did Levy fall down or something?" Gray cracked a joke but before the rest of the class could join in Jet's voice broke through.

"Its Erza, she's heading this way"

"What?!" the class shouted in unison, leaving me with a look of confusion.

"Who's Erza?" I asked Gray who had a look of panic on his face.

"She's the Student in Red, nicknamed 'Titania' due to her strict code she fallows, she up holds the rules of the school, the Student Council President, Erza Scarlet"

The whole room felt like a chill ran through it, and everyone looked like a ghost was right behind them as the door to the class slowly slide open. Without much more explanation from Gray I was left in the dark and I watched the door my eyes wide as I bite my bottom lip. The first thing I saw a pink haired student with bumps on his head, I fallowed the knocked out Natsu to a girl. She hair scarlet red hair down to her lower back, light skin, and big brown eyes that were slanted into a slight glare from her eye brows.

"Mr. Conbolt, I hope you realized your student was running down the hall toward the teacher lounge without a pass" she dropped Natsu in front of the teacher like his was a cat; except Natsu didn't land on his feet. I looked at her more as she turned and examined the room. She wore a dark navy blue, almost black skirt to her mid-thigh like me, and a white button up shirt, but instead of a red ribbon like me, she wore a navy blue and white tie. However, the thing that made her stand out more than the rest of the students was that she wore a red blazer that covered most of her shirt. Though her attire was professional, I could tell she had an amazing figure, and my first thought of his was that she was really pretty.

"She's beautiful" I smiled.

"Cana, you're in a skirt stop sitting like a boy and get off the desk!"

"Jet, Droy, stop standing by the door you're in the way!"

"Gray, your clothes!"

"Natsu, get off the floor!"

"But you put me down here!" just as Natsu woke up to say that Erza glared down at him. Every person froze as Erza told them to stop what they were doing.

"Erza is a Man!" Elfman screamed just to be shoot down with a glare by Erza.

"Elfman girls are not men, they are WOmen"

'She's pretty, but also pretty scary, and pretty strange' I thought as I stared at her in shock.

"So Gray, Natsu" She turned toward me and I realized the two were standing next to me except they had their arms over each others shoulders.

"Oh hey Erza, what's up, Natsu and I were just hanging out like best friends do, right buddy?" Gray turned toward Natsu even though it was ovious they two were faking.

"Aye!" Natsu replied.

"He's talking like Happy!" I exclaimed, lost at what just happened.

I heard Cana laughing as her and Levy walked over toward me, "They both got beat up by Erza" Levy stated as she sighed.

"Gray for walking around in his underwear, and Natsu for trying to pick a fight with her and other StuCo kids" Cana Laughed more.

"Oh who is this?" Erza stopped half way through her conversation with Gray and Natsu and turned toward me.

"Oh I'm Lucy, nice to meet you Erza" I smiled toward her.

"Oh nice to meet you too Lucy, I'm the President of the Student Council, if you ever need anything please let me know." As she talked I could see Natsu and Gray behind her glare at each other just to be the best of friends again when she turned to check up on them.

"Oh, yeah, please take care of me" I smiled nervously at her.

"Mrs. Erza, while I am happy that you are here, class is about to start again" Mr. Macao sighed.

"Oh yes, sorry to intrude, however, this won't take long" she turned toward Natsu and Gray again, "I need your help" Once again the whole room froze as they stared at the three, even Macao was stunned at the sudden request. "As you see the Student Council was asked to help a group of students out, however during this time of year we get a bunch of request to help out the various clubs, so Natsu I heard from Levy that you were making a club that will help out with stuff like this." Her smile turned devilish and a gleam flickered in her eyes.

"Ah, yeah, but we aren't offical" Natsu went back to normal for a moment.

"Its fine, Mr. Justine has already signed to be your sponsor" she smiled and pulled out the original copy or Natsu's club paper. "So this is an offical request from the StuCo, to Magic Fairy" Erza stated.

Natsu's eyes flickered and a grin formed on his face "Sure! As the first mission request for Magic Fairy we accept your request!"

"Well that's good, well then if you and your members will please fallow me" Erza started to walk out of the class room and one by one we started to fallow the student in red.

"Um, Erza, class is going to..." before Macao could finish we were already gone and the bell had rang.

"So we are..." Natsu looked around the room and the few people in there.

"Doing a play of course" Erza stated blantly.

"So you're the people here to help?" a kid with black hair, dark eyes, and classes came up to great us. "I'm Tono Rabbits, nice to meet you and thank you for coming" he seemed like a level headed enough kid, "Thank you so mu-much!" he started crying as he shook Natsu's hand.

"Yeah no problem" Natsu was a little taken about.

"So are mission is to help the theater kids with their play?" Gray asked as he leaned against the wall of the room.

"Well yes, as you can see they are very few members in this club, so much so that they might have to disband the Drama Club. They came to me asking what they should do, so I told them I had a plan and came to you guys, you will help them perform their play, and also draw a big enough crowd to the performaces that the club will get recognition and hopefully more member, understand?" Erza stared at us all with a daring look in her eyes.

"Yes ma'am" was all we could say in front of the Mighty StuCo President.

"And Tono" she turned to the boy, "I expect a lot from you"

"Yes!"

To be continued...

A/N: Sorry it was slow again but I needed to introduce Erza, next time will be some acting done by the Magic Fairy group!

Also before I write the chapter for the play please take the poll at the top of my profile so I can decide what play the group will perform in! Here are the choices so you know:

Alice in Wonderland

Romeo and Juliet

Sleeping Beauty

Little Red Riding Hood

Peter Pan

A Musical

Cinderella

Beauty and the Beast

Rapunzel

Other (Please Pm me with ideas then)

Thank you for reading and look forward to the next chapter!


	6. Chapter 6

Name: Erza Scarlet

Age: 19

D.O.B October 5, X765 (Made up, except year)

Height: 5'9

Weight: 125 lbs (made up)

Eye Color: Brown

Hair Color: Scarlet

Blood Type: B

School: Fairy High

Team: Team Natsu

Chapter 6: Our First Mission

(P.O.V Lucy)

Dear Mom,

Its been over a week since I joined Fairy High, and a few days since my friend Natsu and I made the club Mahō no Yōsei. Its a club that helps others in school. We were giving our first mission; as we call them, by Erza, the really pretty, and really scary Student Council President. She wants us to work with the Drama Club to promote them and help work on their play. Working with the Drama club is really fun, and it also gets Magic Fairy's name out there! The only thing is, is that Natsu made me Vice Prez; him being the President of course, but that means all the paper work he should be doing, I get stuck with. Anyways, that is what I have been up too, school is going good, and while being part of a club and helping another club is a lot of work, I'm having fun. Well I got to go, even though its the weekend we are meeting up for rehearsals, that way this play can be the best Fairy High has ever seen! I hope you are doing well, bye I love you!  
~Love Lucy

Once again I put the folded paper into an envelope and sealed it with red wax, and then once it was safe in the drawer I stretched happily. However, next thing I knew there was a tapping at my window. For some reason I had the suspision on who it was, and as I slowly turned my head to see I nearly fell out of my chair as two faces peered into my room, cheeks pressed against the glass.

"Lucy~" a small voice chimed his face still mushed.

"Natsu, Happy, what are you two idiots doing?!" I asked as I thrust opened my window just to have the two fall in face first into my bed.

"We came to pick you up of course!" Natsu lifted his head from my bed cushion with his stupid grin plastered on his face.

"Aye!" Happy did the same thing with a similar grin stuck on his face as well.

All I could do was sigh "Fine" and grab my bag and shoes as the two sat on my bed. I glanced over at Natsu, curious to see what his casual attire consisted of. He wore a black shirt; most likely a tank, but over top of it was a red unzipped jacket with grey lining, and hood strings. His pants were jeans that had holes, and rips in the knees, but they still fit him nicely. I continued my gaze down to his feet, half expecting sandals but instead I saw dark red combat boots that had the faded jeans tucked into them. 'He's surprisingly stylish' I thought to myself as I tied my tennis shoe, wanting to be comfy for rehearsals.

(P.O.V Natsu)

Lucy finished tying her shoes and grabbed her bag. "Lets go" she turned around and smile at Happy and I. The blue haired boy looked up at me smiling; he wore a dark tan tank with dark green jean shorts and black combat boots that went a little past his ankles.

"Come one Natsu" Happy slide off the bed and ran over to Lucy who was already at her front door. I felt a smile pull my lips toward my ears as I fallowed the two out of the apartment.

By now we were almost to the school when I glanced up at Lucy. She was walking a bit in front of me, giving me the chance to glance over her without her looking. She wore jean short, shorts with a blue belt, my eyes then went down her legs to her feet to see white and blue tennis shoes that ended comfortable at her ankles, and as my eyes fallowed up to her back she turned around. "We're here Happy!" she smiled, her white tank-top was simple, except for two gold rings that intertwined the fabric between her chest and shoulder, and out of reaction I glanced over her again realizing that the tank ended slightly above her belly button. Along with her outfit she also wore a light jacket that was a baby blue, unzipped and ended at her elbows. Turning back around she continued to enter the school. Without thinking I looked down at my little brother who had his hands on either side of his face.

"You were looking at her," he started, "you llliiiike her" his tongue rolled.

"Would you stop that" was all I could say as I picked him up by his shirt like a cat, a faint blush across my cheeks from being caught staring at Lucy.

(P.O.V Lucy)

"Yo, you guys are late" sitting there comfortably against the wall was Gray, along with Levy, Jet, Droy, Tono and the rest of the few members of the Drama Club. As I looked around I noticed three others, Erza, Mira, and a guy with orange hair and blue tinted sunglasses sat in the room with the others.

"Mira, Erza, what are you guys doing here?" I asked as the two stood up and walked over to me.

"Tono picked the play he wanted to do and realized he needed a few more people, and the President here decided it was alright for us to volenteer" Mirajane explained happily.

"Yes, with a play like this the Drama Club with not fail and gain more members, and I-we can show our talents to the school!" Erza smiled and nodded her head happily, blush across her cheeks as she was lost in her own little world.

"I already have an idea on who should be who" Tono stated as he handed Natsu the cast list. Natsu looked around the room and back at the sheet and smiled.

"Tono come here" the young teen did as Natsu said and the pink haired Prez wrapped an arm around Tono's shoulder. The two started to talk in private, their backs turned toward the rest of us as they discussed the characters.

"Hello there my dear" I turned around as my hand was picked up gently and then pecked by a pair of lips. Standing there holding my hand was the oranged hair guy. "My name is Loke, it's a pleasure to meet you Lucy" he smiled at me.

"How do you know my name?" I asked tilting my head slightly to the side.

"I'm part of the student coucile, and our Prez wouldn't stop talking about you, so when I saw you and the beauty you have I knew instantly that you must be Lucy" he flashed me a play boy grin causing me to stare at him in disbelief that there were actual people like him. However this is Fairy High, you would think I would be use to these kind of people.

"Alright everyone we have decided to put all of our names into a hat and pick the characters that way!" Natsu exclaimed causing the rest of us to turn in his direction. He then carefully started to tare the names off the cast list and put them into a top hat Tono was holding.

"H-hey now are you sure Tono is okay with this?" I asked, worried that Magic Fairy's Prez was getting to ahead of himself.

"Its fine Lucy, Natsu and I decided that it would make the performance more interesting" Tono smiled at me and reassured me that the decision was mutual.

I then heard giggled from the other Drama Club members as they said "That's our Tono" making me relax more that they approved too. We watched as Natsu tore the last two names and put them in the hat just to scramble his hand around the papers. Jet waited by a white board so he could right the names down next to the characters they would play.

"Dorothy is... Lucy!"

"Wha?!" I was shocked when I heard I got the lead and my nerves got the better of me. "I don't think I can act all that well to be giving the lead..." I stated a little embarrassed as I admitted my self-conciseness.

"Its fine Lucy, surprisingly I picked you as the lead anyways, so somehow this worked out" Tono smiled and it comforted me a bit to know that he approved of my name being drawn for the part. Natsu continued the name drawing and by the time he was done the board read as the fallowing:  
Dorothy - Lucy  
Todo - Happy  
Auntie May - Levy  
Wicked Witch of the West - Mirajane  
Good Witch - Levy  
Lion - Gray  
Scarecrow - Natsu  
Tinman - Erza  
Extras & Crew - Loke, Jet, Droy, Tono, rest of Drama Club

"Aren't we forgetting a character?" Gray started causing us to look toward him, "I mean is it called _The Wizard of OZ_, right?"

"Don't worry I already have the perfect person for the job" Erza smiled and so did Mira behind her but their smiles held a mischievous intention.

"Cool" Natsu spoke nonchalantly, like the way the two StuCo members were acting didn't bother him. "You want to get us started Mr. Director" Natsu grinned toward Tono.

"Right" the young teen with glasses nodded.

"But I don't want to be a dog, I want to be a cat! Meow!" Happy whined as the rehearsal continued.

A few days past and Mahō no Yōsei was busy acting, set designing and costumes. The closer it got to the show date the harder we worked, however, even though it was tough at times it was extremely fun! Especially doing the musical part of the song, since Natsu had two left feet most the time, and Erza really got into it. I was laughing so hard during the practices that my cheeks hurt even now, but all I kept thinking was that I can't wait for the opening night!

It was a few days before the play and we decided it would be a good idea to invite the towns people. Natsu, Happy, and I grouped up to pass out the flyers. "Come see Fairies of Oz, Fairy High's twist on the classic _Wizard of Oz _story!" I shouted as I held up one of the flyers Loke made. It was of a girl from the back with her "dog"; who's a cat; beside her, as they both stand on the yellow brick road looking up at a Castle from within a haunted forest. Luckily people were taking the flyers, which was exciting because that meant they were at least interested to come see the play. However, half way through mine I realized two people were missing. "Natsu..." I turned around glaring just to find Natsu and Happy lazing about on a park bench. "Stop slacking off!" I threw my bad at him causing a bump to form on his head.

"Well, that wasn't nice Luce" he said as he rubbed his swollen head.

"Stop slacking off" I commented back.

"But we're hungry" Happy pouted and groaned causing me to sigh, knowing that I too was getting hungry.

"Fine, we'll take a break"

"Yay!" the two exclaimed and jumped off the bench both of them pulling me along by the hand.

"Lets go get food!" Natsu shouted, grinning away.

"Aye!" Happy agreed and as we walked the wind danced around us picking up the flyers out of the bag and spreading them all over town.

_Come See Fairies of Oz!_

To be continued...

A/N: So I decided to do _Wizard of Oz_ as the play for my story because it is not one play done a lot in both anime/manga, or fanfics. I was giving this idea by **aero1234541 **so thank you! Also, I have noticed that there are some people who wanted to see some of the other plays done and I would like to inform you do not be disappointed, I plan of making "spin-off" chapters for my story. Example: Say I chose _Alice in Wonderland_ as my first spin-off, then my story would look like this... Alice in Wonderland: Fairy High Spin Off. The story would be Alice in Wonderland with a twist of Fairy Tail, so please look forward to those stories in the future. I will also keep my poll open for a bit more so I can use it for the spin-off stories and I will also take request. I would like to note any ideas the readers (you) will give me I will gladly put your name in the A/N if I use the idea!

Thank you for reading, and please continue to favorite, fallow, and review!


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Hi everyone, I hope you all are doing well, to start things off I realized when writing the characters I put Levy as Auntie May, when in the actual _Wizard of Oz_ production it was Auntie Em, however, I am going to keep May instead of Em do to the fact its not the complete actual story of the _Wizard of Oz_. On another note, writing these next few chapters might drive me crazy, haha. I'm having fun though, and I hope that by the time Fairies of Oz is done, everyone would have had fun reading it and experiencing the characters in their roles. If you have any request for anything, or just want to chat please feel free to PM me! Now please enjoy chapter 7!

Name: Mirajane Strauss

Age: 19

D.O.B: June 23, X765 (Made up, except year)

Height: 5'6

Weight: 120 lbs (Made up)

Eye Color: Blue

Hair Color: White

Blood Type: AB (Made up)

School: Fairy High

Team: Hakuhatsu (White Hair) Siblings

Chapter 7: Fairies of Oz, Part 1

(P.O.V Lucy)

Its was the day of opening night for_ Fairies of Oz_ and while the whole school was talking about it and buying tickets the rest of us were sitting in the Drama Club room staring at everything. My eyed were wide, and held tears, my heart raced and stopped, all we could do was stand there. All around the room was flowers, cards, balloons, candy, all saying "good luck" and "you can do it". The gifts were from other students, and some of the towns people. My tears rolled down my cheeks and a huge smile brightened my face as the encouraging voices of the cards and gifts washed over the room. To no was the first to move further into the room. He stood there for a moment and he touched one of the bouquet of flowers gently. "Magic Fairy, Student Council..." we perked up our ears and looked at the Drama Club Prez, he slowly turned a smile bright on his face and tears at the corner of his eyes, "Thank you so much" The room filled with small laughs and the Drama kids shared a group hug with their Prez.

"Don't thank us yet Tono" Natsu walked up to him and rested his arm around Tono's shoulder pulling him slightly closer to Natsu, "We still have to perform an amazing show before you can thank us" Natsu grinned.

"Nastu is right" Erza crossed her arms over her chest and nodded in agreement.

Tono looked up at Natsu and there was a silent moment between Natsu and Tono, the look in Natsu's eyes declaring that the Drama Club will perform one of the best shows Fairy High as ever seen.

The rest of day we were going back and forth between setting the stage for the beginning scene, setting back stage for the rest of the scenes, selling tickets, and receiving good lucks from our peers. It was exciting and I don't think there was one time were I stopped smiling, however, the closer it got to perform, the more my heart raced, and the more I felt my hands start to shake and claim up. I was getting nervous, and I was quickly realizing it.

Since the rest of the Drama Club and the extras were working on tech, and moving the sets while also acting we didn't have anyone to do hair and make up, meaning we were on our own and helping each other. I was sitting in a vanity chair staring into a mirror as Levy stood behind me braiding my hair into two braids. I was wearing my costume, a white, puffy, blouse like shirt that ended a few inches above my elbows, and a blue, overall-type dress that ended at my knee. I also wore blue socks that ended right above my ankles, and black flats; at least for the first scene. Levy was done and had my walk over to the full length mirror on the girl's side of the room. Starring at myself I realized that, one, I may look good in almost any type of clothing but Dorothy's attire does not suit my taste, and two, now that I was ready for the show I was no longer Lucy, but I was Dorothy, and Dorothy would wear an outfit like this. I sighed more nervous now, than I was ever before.

"You okay Lu?" Levy asked, in her older, farm woman attire.

"Yeah Lev, nothing to worry about, just a little nervous" I waved my hands in front of my face hoping she would believe me.

Skeptically she stared at me but then sighed knowing I wouldn't admit that "just a little" was an understatement, "Alright, I'm going to go see if they need help with any of the last minute stuff alright" Levy smiled and grabbed her other costume and headed to the stage.

I looked around the room, for a moment it seems so unreal, like magic was dancing around the props, and costumes, for a moment I didn't believe I was going to act on stage. Reality started to come back to me and while it was extremely exciting, it was also nervously scary, which caused my mind to race with what-if scenarios. I started to feel sick, my thoughts getting to me but before I could pass out there was a knock at the door. I looked up and saw Natsu, at first I wasn't sure on how to react, he was wearing brown pants that were tucked into black boots and had straw coming out of them and the top of the boots. His shirt was a dark green and it ended to about his mid-thigh but was tied at his waist with a braided rope, and out of his sleeves that ended at his wrist was more straw peeking out. His face was dirtied with browns, tans, and some blacks, and two lines on either side of his lips were fashioned to look like stitches. I kept staring his pointed dark green hat relieving straw from under it, and from a hole in the side distracting me for a moment until a thought brought me back. 'He even looks good as a scarecrow' this causing me to look him in the eye then quickly turn away my face flushed.

"Hey Luce" he grinned and walked up to me as I sit down in a chair against the wall. He sat next to me and once again flashed me his toothy grin, "what are you doing?"

"Um... I scratched my cheek slightly, "relaxing?" I questioned myself, not sure if I wanted to admit how scared I was at the moment.

"Yeah..." I looked over at Natsu a little concered from his tone of voice, his eyes were on the floor and his hands gripped the seat of the chair under him.

"Hey Natsu" he slightly turned his head up to the side looking at me causing my heart to skip, "You okay?" I asked.

"Huh? Oh Y-yeah! Couldn't be better, I'm excited for the play but I'm just a little-"

"Nervous" I finished his sentence and smiled softly toward him, "Same here Natsu" I looked up at the ceiling.

"Do you know how to get rid of it?" He asked sighing, but his question sparked a memory and somethings my mom told me.

_"Here are some tips so if you ever get nervous again Lucy" she smiled down at me, "first right was is making you nervous on your hand" as she spoke I did was she told me, "now shallow that nervousness, like this" she cupped her hand and brought it up to her mouth and acted like she swallowed something, and as she did she slowly flattened her hand till her palm touched her lips. "You got that Lucy?" she asked and I nodded my head eargerly. "Okay now for the second thing, imagin the audiance as something funny, like pumpkins, or with flowers and mushrooms on their heads, or you could imagen them in goofy underwear like mama does." Her last comment threw me off gaurd and I quickly shouted "Underwear?!"_

The memory ended but it made me smile and Natsu stared at me, "You're mom sounds nice" he smiled wide.

My smile softened and I held my hands in my lap as I turned to him "Yep" for a moment he looked taken a back but then I saw his left hand get closer to his face and with his right pointer finger he started to touch his palm.

"People... Acting... Singing... Play..." he spoke softly as his finger moved and once he was done his left hand slowly rose to his lips and then he swallowed. It was quiet but a glow quickly came over the pink haired teen, "Alright! I'm all fired up, now the next thing I need to do is picture the audience in their underwear, even though Gray is always in his!" he smiled toward me. I stared at him for a moment, my heart racing in my chest causing my nerves to act up again. I copied his actions and started to write on my hand with my finger.

"People, Acting, Singing, Dancing..." I then glanced at his from the corner of my eyes and quickly wrote one more but said it in my head instead of out loud 'Natsu...' I then swallowed my nerves and all of a sudden I felt calmer.

"Did it work?" Natsu got in front on me.

"Yeah it di-" I stopped mid-sentence once I realized how close his face was to mine. I could faintly feel his breath against my lips, I wanted to say something so it wasn't so quiet but my mouth wouldn't work and neither would my brain for that matter. He closely leaned in and my body froze, 'Wha-what is he...?' I was about to shut my eyes tightly when someone came into the room.

"Hey its almost time-... What are you two doing?" Gray smirked as he folded his arms over his bare chest. I could tell my face was 20 shades redder, and while it was not likely, I'm pretty sure they both heard my heart beating in my chest like a drum.

"Oh hey Gray" Natsu turned and grinned then turned back toward me, getting slightly closer as his hand reached up onto my shoulder "Luce just had a feather from one of the costumes on her" he pulled back and in between his thumb and pointer was a small white feather.

"I see" Gray sighed, which confused me.

'Why are you sighing? I should be sighing!' I quickly thought in my head.

"Well let go Luce, show's going to start with out us and we can't have our lead being late" he smiled and held his hand out to me and while I was still nervous in that moment it wasn't scary anymore, so I took his hand and the three of us headed toward the back doors of the theater.

(P.O.V Natsu)

We waited quietly in what are called the wings of the stage; which were the right and left sides of back stage; as Tono greeted the full house that sat patiently waiting for the show to start. "Welcome to the first show the Drama Club is doing this school year, we have taken the classic story of _The Wizard of Oz_ and put a Fairy High twist on it. The actors and stage crew have worked really hard on this performance and they would like to thank you all for coming tonight. Now with out further adieu I am happy to present to you _Fairies of Oz_." Tono ended his introduction and exited stage left as the lights darken and the curtains smoothly opened. As the lights dimly set the stage I could see Lucy standing there looking around, her hand over her eyes as she stood on her tip toes, then on her knees as she acted to look under stuff.

"Toto! Toto where are you boy? Toto" Happy then came out from stage right wearing a black fuzzy, fur vest and shorts, with black boots and fuzzy, fur pointed dogs ears on his head, and a short, black tail. "Oh, Toto there you are boy, I thought I lost you!" Lucy picked him up from under his arms and held him close.

Happy smiled and his tail looked like it was wagging, "Meow!" the audience paused and then started to laugh.

"You do know you are a dog right?" Lucy's eye brow twitched as she clenched her teeth together.

"Meow" Happy's tail wagged faster causing Lucy to sigh.

"Well never mind, we'll fix that problem for you later, but you were suppose to help me pick flowers for Auntie May, however, you ran off with my basket again!" Lucy put the "dog" Happy down.

"Meow, Puurr~" Happy lifted his right arm and reaviled he was holding the basket.

"Oh thank you Toto... Um... You do realize all that is in this basket is cat-nip right?" Lucy questioned as she bent down and took the basket.

Happy's response, like his glove-like paws and "Meow~"

She sighed again "Well never mind, lets go get some flowers and get back before we get in trouble" the two exited and the lights went out again, meaning we had to push out the house we had on wheels, and the farm hands who were also stage crew brought out two fences and as the lights came on they started to act like they were working on them.

"Dorothy!" Levy entered yelling, "Do-Dorothy!" she stuttered, causing the audience to giggle as her small appearance, and small voice. "Dorothy where are you!" she screamed louder walking to center stage, to just stand on her toes as she looked out into the audience for Dorothy.

"Are you looking for Dorothy Mrs. May?" Loke asked as she stood next to her.

"Yes! Do you know where she is at?" Levy asked paniced.

"No, I don't I was just wondering, however..." he grabbed Levy's hand and pulled her close, "How about we go look for her together?" he flashed a shinning smile but then there was a loud, _wam_, sound and Levy turned to look the other way like nothing happened as a bump rose on Loke's head.

"Oh I hope she is okay, Pa said there is going to be a twister, that child needs to hurry and get back, I sent her to go get flowers, not to end up in her own little world!" Levy's voice rose as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"Auntie May, I'm back!

"Meow"

"Dorothy, what in heaven's name were you doing child!" Levy walked over to her and started to lecture the late Dorothy and while they played out the scene I felt a light tap on my shoulder. I turned and standing there shirtless in orange-tan, fur pants with a lion tail attached to them was Gray.

"Yo" he smiled.

"Weird cat" I whispered as I starred at him.

"Who you calling weird!?" I whispered yelled at me, but then cleared his throat, "Never mind, I wanted to act you something" My ears perked in his direction and I stood up from the chair I was sitting in and turned toward him. "You just so happened to have that feather in your hand, didn't you" I froze.

"What are you talking about stripper?" I asked crossing my arms over my chest and sighing.

"Oh don't give me that Natsu, I know you better, you were going to K-I-S-S her" He elbowed me in my side jokingly and causing me to turn my head away from him, I could feel the pink playing across my cheeks.

"I wasn't planning on kissing her, I got close and next thing I knew my body was moving on its own!" my voice was softer than a whisper but I new Gray could hear me as I turned away more, "It was my nerves I tell you, that's all it was, my body was moving on its own because my brain was all fuzzy from my nerves acting weird" I protested in my defense.

"You don't have a brain for that to happen with" I heard the smirk in his voice.

"What did you say?" I was about to start something but he stopped me in my tracks.

"Scarecrow" he smirked. I was pissed but he did have a point, in the play I didn't have a brain, however, he was a wimp and I was about to come back with a comment about that when I heard music start up. My whole body froze then it slowly turned to see Lucy standing in a spot light.

My body moved on its own again; from the nerves, and I knelt down against the wall as close as I could get to Lucy without the audience seeing me. She was singing "Somewhere Over the Rainbow" and her voice a sweet, yet it was sad, a voice so pleasing to the ears that for a moment I only saw her. She only took a few steps during the song but she used her hand to express the feelings she felt as she sung. The whole theater was silent as they watched and I could see small tears at the corner of Lucy's eyes as it got closer to the end of the song, and once the music stopped she wiped the tears away and looked up at the "sky" once more, letting the audience clap for a moment. I smiled completely caught up in her pace of the show, and with out realizing it the next scene was about to take place.

(P.O.V Lucy)

"Dorothy! Dorothy!" Auntie May ;Levy; called from the house, panic in her voice, "Dorothy!" she ran to the end of the stage looking at into the crowd. I was on the other side of the stage sitting with my legs pulled up to my chest when all of a sudden wind started to dance around me along with a few leaves and then a small wagon started to slide across the stage.

I looked around with a look of confusion on my face as Happy hid behind me, whimpering, the only dog-like thing he as done so far. "Toto what's wrong?" I asked as he looked up at the sky, this made me do the same as I then quickly stood up still staring at the sky as I turned around slightly. There in the background was a twister getting closer, and closer. "Toto, come on!" I picked up Happy and started to run back to "my house" the wind picking up. I could feel the suspense and anxiety in the room as I fought to get closer. By now Levy and the farm hands have already gone in the "cellar" and my feet kept going toward the house with the basket and Happy in my arms. I forced the door open against the wind and ran inside as small object glided across the stage, I ran up to the "second floor" of the house and peered out the window with Happy doing the same next to me. "The twister is coming!" I shouted and picked up my dog.

"Meow!" Happy whined as we held each other. The stage hands came dressed in black and started to move the house a little.

"Dogs don't meow!" I yelled as the house started to spin and move across the stage, causing me to fall over and no longer be seen in the window. The house kept moving and in the background you could here the moo's of cows and dogs barking; not meowing. I could here the bangs and crashes of the sound effects as the house moved, and I could see the flashes of the lights as I peered through the window. Then out of nowhere a loud, crackling, high-pitched laughter was heard along with a bright blinding light and I was once again thrown away from the window.

"You think she's okay?"

"We should be careful, she could be a bad witch!"

"But she's really pretty, no way she is a bad witch"

"That doesn't mean anything!"

My eyes were hurting, and I could hear three little whispers from outside the house, when I felt fur against my face. "Toto, stop it" I moaned.

"Meow, Purr~" I opened my eyes and standing there in front of me was a black dog, child who still looked like Happy. All I could do was sigh and sit up, just so I could hear gasp come from the window.

"Where am I?" I asked the air as I stood up and went down stairs to head outside. The screen door creaked opened and I shielded my eyes from the light just to let my mouth hang open. There in front of me was a long stretch of feilds and hills, a pong that held strange lily pad flowers and a rainbow that filled the whole sky.

"Meow" Happy's tail wagged slightly as he came next to me and hug my leg. A butterfly as big as a bird, with blue clear wings and shimmering body fluttered in front of my face, causing me to fallow it with my eyes.

"Uh... Toto... I don't think we are in Kansas anymore... I'm not even sure if we are in the same universe let alone Kansas"

"Aye" the black dog spoke causing me to turn toward him my eyes wide.

"A-aye?" I questioned, still in shocked that my cat-like dog just spoke. We are defiantly not in Kansas... Where are we?!

To be continued...

A/N: HI everyone I hope you like this chapter, I'm hoping not to do more than 3 parts for this story arch, but next chapter is going to be all about Oz so I hope you enjoy the characters as they go through this adventure! Thank you for reading and please continue to fallow, favorite and review!


End file.
